The Things I Do For You
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: In an AU world, Ethan survives. In an AU world... Well, you'll have to read and find out! Very Charlie and Liam angst. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Charlie

**The Things I Do For You**

Summary: In an AU world, Ethan survives. In an AU world... Well, you'll have to read and find out! Very Charlie Liam angst. Rated T for violence.

Remember, this is an AU universe. I know it doesn't happen!

Don't own anything. This goes for all chappies.

**Chapter 1: Charlie**

"He's not dead." I looked up from my guitar to see Claire standing there. "Aren't you relieved?"

"I bloody well am not!" I stood up, trying to make my point. I hate being small.

"You shot to kill! You could've gone to prison!"

"He was a bloody murderer! He tried to kill me! And suceeded!" I was so angry I slapped her across the face. "Claire! I'm so sorry!" But she had already walked away. "Damn you Charlie Pace! Wouldn't it have been easier if you'd bloody died!" I was in such a mood that I'd grabbed a fix before I realised it. I heard someone stop behind me. "You can come out not, Locke."

"Are you going to take that?" Locke's steely eyes narrowed.

"I bloody well am - not - am -not! I don't bloody know!"

"Why do want to?" Locke patted the rock beside him. I plonked myself down on it.

"I just lost my temper and hit Claire." Locke made a tutting noise and I felt a strange urge to hit him round the head with a tree trunk.

"Why?" I broke down at that point.

"She was criticising me. For shooting Ethan." Then we froze.

Staring at the mad guy pointing a gun at my head.

**Yes, it's short I'm afraid. But it's not a one shot this time, I have it all planned out. Every gruesome detail... Mwahahaha... cough, splutter**

**For Zoe and Amy, my muses.**

**R&R!**

**Jay**


	2. Chapter 2: Liam

**The Things I Do For You**

Summary: In an AU world, Ethan survives. In an AU world... Well, you'll have to read and find out! Very Charlie Liam angst. Rated T for violence.

Remember, this is an AU universe. I know it doesn't happen!

**Chapter 2: Liam**

"Daddy?" Megan's plaintive voice hit me in the dark.

"I'm here, Megan." I reached out a hand and took her tiny one between mine.

"Are you scared?" It's not a good idea to lie when Megan's around.

"Yes, Megan. Very scared."

"Don't be scared Daddy. I'm here!" I grinned, even though she couldn't see it in the dark.

A door opened and Megan and I flinched at the light. I saw a face I thought I recognised. It made me very scared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Liam Pace. The junkie's brother."

"Ethan Rom. What a pleasure." I said, glaring at him.

"Not at all. I delight in entertaining your family. Your brother's quite a character, by the way."

"If you've touched him -" I growled.

"I only hung him from a tree. Relax." Ethan's face split into a wider grin. I gave a roar of anger and split the rope that tied me. I launched myself at him. Ethan didn't miss a trick. He grabbed Megan and placed the gun to her forehead. I froze. "I thought that would get your attention." he chuckled.

"Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you!"

"I'm bored. And you know what I like to do when I get bored, don't you?"

"If you dare touch her, I'll kill you!" Things were getting rapidly out of control.

"My my, you do have a good brain in there, don't you? How did you guess?" Ethan smirked even more. Megan squirmed.

"Daddy!" She screamed. I turned to Ethan.

"Ok, what do I do?" He grinned. And told me.

I didn't like it one bit.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Claire

**The Things I Do For You**

Summary: In an AU world, Ethan survives. In an AU world... Well, you'll have to read and find out! Very Charlie Liam angst. Rated T for violence.

Remember, this is an AU universe. I know it doesn't happen!

**Chapter 3: Claire**

I couldn't believe Charlie had hit me. I must have struck a chord. I feel such an idiot.

Then, suddenly, there was a shot. We were all calm one minute and terrified the next. Sayid ran for the weapons box.

"Locke had a pistol." Boone mused. Sayid straightened up.

"Charlie!" he muttered. He pushed past Jack into the medi-tent. "He's gone!"

"Uh oh." Shannon muttered.

"Come on! We need to find him!" Sayid ran into the jungle, everyone else following. When we finally found Charlie, Ethan was lying still on the floor and Locke looked disgusted. Jin tapped Sayid on the back and handed him the mended handcuffs. Sayid grabbed Charlie's arm and placed the handcuffs on it. For now, he locked it to his own wrist as well.

If any of us has noticed anything different about Charlie, we put it down to anger. We left him chained to the plane. I noticed Locke stuck by him. I sat just out of view of them, but close enough to hear.

"Why didn't you bloody tell them?" Charlie was saying.

"You heard what he said. There's no coming back from it."

"I guess you're right. No one's ever valued my life that high before." Charlie's voice was slightly hoarse, as though he needed a drink. I got up and went to get him one. "Thanks Claire." he murmered, not reaching my eyes. I noticed that Charlie had a bit of a struggle drinking it, but I said nothing.

"I'm going to make them take these cuffs off you." Locke muttered. "It's note as if you can do anything."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Charlie called out.

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do," Locke said with a grin. He came back a minute later with Sayid. For some reason, Sayid had grabbed Charlie's arm.

"We can't." He said briefly. Then, he gave Charlie's arm a tug, in thought.

There was a bone shattering crack.

**Yuck!**

**R&R!**

**Jay**


End file.
